Sultan
The Karin Sultan is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA San Andreas The Sultan is based on the early 1990s GC Chassis Subaru Impreza WRX (or WRX STi) with 1987-1995 Peugeot 405 headlights. Like the Subaru, it has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive drivetrain. Its performance is relatively strong in comparison with all of the sports coupes and supercars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars, making it a good car for Gymkhana or cross-country road trip. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. The only drawback of the Sultan is it's poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. ]] Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles, as it has supreme handling; it also has a large array of modifications. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars Now manufactured by Karin (the GTA version of Toyota), the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. It is mostly based on the first-generation Lexus IS, although certain elements such as the rear lamp units are inspired by a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV. Other elements (such as the bonnet and spoiler of the Korean Mob variant) bear resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII. Interestingly, ordinary Sultans come with blued exhaust tips, similar to the (assumedly) titanium tips on the Futo GT. Performance GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the Sultan has a relatively excellent traction and handling much better than those of more expensive 2-door sport cars. the acceleration is very good and makes the car the fastest 4 door car of the game followed by the Sentinel .It is powered by a V8 engine and it weights 1400 kg like some 2-door rivals. HD era The Sultan remains fast, grippy, engaging and easy to drive. It appears to be powered by a 3.5L Twin Turbo inline six engine, similar to the first-generation Lexus IS it is now based on. Despite the Lexus-inspired engine, the exhaust note appears to be modeled after the unequal length exhaust manifold rumble that the Subaru Impreza has become known for. Like all past Sultan models (and most Subarus) the GTA IV Sultan is AWD (40% front/ 60% rear torque distribution), providing superior traction and handling over other cars of the same class. While many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering and easy power sliding, making it a good choice for races or getaways (and one of the best 4-door cars in the game). Like the Sultan RS, under-steer is a factor, but the powerful engine and quick handling make it sporty and fun to drive. Although the engine isn't the most durable, considering its speed, body deformation is average. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. Its top speed is 177 mph and it accelerates from 0-60mph in 5.6 seconds. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sultan fetching $3,500. Variants There are three variations of the Sultan in GTA IV; the standard car, the slightly tuned car, and the heavily tuned and independent Sultan RS. The regular Sultan and tuned Korean Mob Sultan, are both four door sedans, while the Sultan RS is a two door coupe. The standard Sultan is modestly styled, with a leaning towards performance, indicated by the small hood scoop, sports wheels, and its good performance. The Korean Mob Sultan comes with a blue paint job, a large angular rear spoiler in line with the rear lights, extra carbon fiber lips for the front bumper and side skirts, along with gold wheels and dual bonnet vent, giving the car a resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR. Regular Sultans may also appear with custom paint jobs and spoilers, but no enhanced performance, in The Ballad of Gay Tony's Drug Wars involving the Korean Mob. During Stevie's text message car thefts, he will ask Niko to steal a Sultan in Alderney. This is a unique Sultan, with black rims and a slightly more vibrant shade of blue in its paint-job. In GTA Chinatown Wars , the car's hood scoops and seating capacity makes it look like a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution CT9A model. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, multiple variations of the Sultan will appear in Drug Wars involving the Koreans. The Sultans will have special paint schemes (including wheels) and may or may not feature a rear wing. The bonnet/ hood will be one of the two standard forms. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) in GTA San Andreas.]] Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. However, most people favor this car when it isn't modified at Wheel Arch Angels, as its appearance appears more Urban. * Paint Jobs (Three types ($500 each).) * Colors (Only one, for the body color ($150).) * Exhausts (Two types: Alien ($770), X-Flow ($680).) * Front Bumper (Two types: Alien ($970), X-Flow ($880).) * Rear Bumper (Two types: Alien ($980), X-Flow ($870).) * Roof (scoops) (Two types: Alien ($170), X-Flow ($120).) * Spoilers (Two types: Alien ($580), X-Flow ($470).) * Side Skirts (Two types: Alien ($480), X-Flow ($370).) * Wheels (Ten types: Cutter ($1,030), Rimshine ($980), Mega ($1,030), Grove ($1,230), Switch ($900), Shadow ($1,100), Classic ($1,620), Dollar ($1,560), Import ($820), Atomic ($770).) * Bass Boost ($100) * Hydraulics ($1,500) * Nitrous (Three types: 2x ($100), 5x ($500) and 10x ($1,000).) It is interesting to note that while two of three of the customized body paint schemes are of original designs, one consists of a blue and yellow rally-like scheme similar to that of the Subaru World Rally Team's 1993-1996 Subaru Impreza GC. Trivia *The Sultan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio X in GTA San Andreas. ** SF-UR when entering a San Fierro Triad's Sultan. ** The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1 in GTA IV. * Sultan means king ''in Arabic, and is also the term for the head of state in various countries. The Sultan is most likely named as the "king" of the sedans as it is the fastest sedan in the core game. * Sultan is often mis-pronounced by many as ''Sao Ten when the correct pronunciation is actually ''Sue Ton ''(سلطان Arabic for King). * The Sultan was meant to appear in GTA LCS, however it was cut without reason. * The Sultan (along with the Sultan RS) is the first car in the entire Grand Theft Auto series to feature unequal length exhaust manifolds. * The mass of the car is very reflective of real life counterparts; the Lancer Evolution VII GSR having a mass of 1410 Kg, Impreza WRX STi being 1440 Kg and Altezza being 1310 Kg. This means that the mass is in between all real life counterparts. Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing Test Drive. * The Sultan is usually seen being driven in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet it is rarely seen in Los Santos. * Spawns in traffic anywhere after the "sports car traffic" cheat is activated. * Driven by the San Fierro Triads on their turf. * Spawns outside of a garage opposite Wu Zi Mu's house. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * A Sultan can be found parked outside the apartment in the mission Blow Your Cover, as a getaway car * Spawn around Firefly Projects. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. * Driving a Sultan around Alderney City usually spawns the Korean Mob's modified Sultans. * Driving a Schafter may cause Sultans to spawn in Algonquin. * Driving a Banshee in Alderney City will spawn Sultans. * Driving a Infernus in Middle Park East will spawn Sultans. * Driving a Premier in Algonquin will spawn Sultans. }} de:Sultan es:Sultan fr:Sultan pl:Sultan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Karin Vehicles